


Honey You're Familiar

by orphan_account



Series: From Eden: Alpha!Bucky/Omega!Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Aftercare, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Scenting, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After months of (super) pathetic pining, you and Bucky have finally claimed each other. Now all that's left to do is to survive both your heat and his rut, something that you two are very excited about.This'll certainly be fun.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: From Eden: Alpha!Bucky/Omega!Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602490
Kudos: 242





	Honey You're Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I had inspiration! This is literally just smut, but I can assure you that more substance is to come! (Eventually...) The title came from the Hozier song "From Eden," and I once again recommend you go check it out! This work is part of a series, but this installment can be read mostly as a stand alone. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“‘Mega.”

You groaned and burrowed your face deeper into your Alpha’s warmth, breathing in the heady scent of sage and leather as you petulantly squeezed your eyes shut.

“‘Mega, wake up,” he repeated, punctuating his sentence with a minute roll of his hips, the hardened knot inside you sliding deliciously along your walls.

“No,” you whined, blearily blinking your eyes open and gazing up at your grinning Alpha. “Lemme sleep…” He grinned wider still, turning you over so you were lying on your back, knot slipping out from between your folds. He pressed a muscled thigh up against your core, making you groan for a whole other reason. “Okay, Bucky, ‘m up. ‘M up.”

“Missed you,” he rumbled, burying his nose in your hair and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I’m right here,” you yawned, melting from the little show of affection. “I was only sleeping.”

He grumbled something unintelligible, wrapping his arms tightly around you and pulling you closer. You laughed against his skin, nosing into his scent gland and inhaling, breathing in your combined scents. God, you’d actually _claimed_ each other. A fact that was--quite literally--hammered in each time Bucky knotted you. Never stopping, never stalling. (The serum, amongst other things, had blessed him with an extremely short refractory period. Something that the two of you readily took advantage of.)

But even supersoldiers run out of stamina, and after hours of relentless fucking you two were completely exhausted, sore in both good and bad way. The burning need to _fuck_ and _breed_ had long since abated, leaving you with a pleasant, post-coital buzz that lulled you both to sleep. 

But it seemed that need had returned full force.

Bucky sighed your name into your hair, soft and husky and absolutely _wrecked._ “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you breathed, tilting your head back and pressing your lips to his. He responded hungrily, nipping at your bottom lip and quickly sweeping his tongue across to soothe the sting.

You returned the kiss with a hunger of your own. Biting and sucking sensually until he parted his lips, sliding your tongue in and swiping it across his teeth. Your hands coasted into his hair and pulled at the dark locks, relishing in his muffled groan of both pleasure and pain. You tugged again--a little harder--and smirked as he moaned shamelessly. You pulled back and his eyes fluttered open, glassy and half-lidded. You eagerly drank him in, gaze lingering on his swollen, spit-slick lips before moving down to stare at his bare chest. He looked absolutely debauched. 

You gave his hair one more experimental tug, chuckling darkly as his eyes rolled back and a broken moan tumbled from his lips. “Interesting,” you mused, delicately fingering the strands and twirling them around your fingers.

“Please,” he begged quietly, fixing you with a hooded gaze, “do it again.” 

You obligingly grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked him closer, swallowing his moan as you kissed him again and again. You pressed your hips up against Bucky’s, his cock dragging along your folds and bumping your clit. He tangled one hand in your hair and slid the other down between your legs, the cold bite of metal against your clit making you gasp.

He swiped the pad of his thumb across your sensitive nub, circling the bundle of nerves at a painfully slow pace. You whimpered as heat pooled low in your belly, electric sparks of pleasure running up your spine as Bucky continued his pleasurable teasing.

He suddenly pulled away, settling back on his knees as he gazed at you admiringly. “Omega,” he murmured, voice dropping an octave. “Present.”

You whimpered as his dominating Alpha voice rolled over you like a wave, obediently rolling over onto your stomach and propping yourself up on your elbows. Raising your hips and shaking them enticingly.

“God,” he said reverently, settling behind you and gripping onto your hips. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Alpha,” you keened at his praise, slick gushing from your entrance and dribbling down your thighs. “ _Please._ ”

“‘Course doll,” he said hoarsely, slowly sliding in and splitting you open, “gonna give you just what you need.”

You moaned and rocked back against him, biting down on your lip until it bled. He met your fiery passion with an intense fervor, snapping his hips against your ass and draping himself over your back. Trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down your spine as he enthusiastically drove into you.

You arched your back and moaned, whimpering in overwhelming pleasure as his knot dragged across your g-spot. His cock so deep inside that you felt it press against your stomach.

“James, I’m gonna... _oh_....’M gonna...” you slurred incoherently, incapable of speech as your brain grew fuzzy with pleasure, teetering right on the edge.

“That’s right doll. C’mon, sugar,” he coaxed, peppering whatever skin he could reach with sloppy kisses as he thrusted into you. “So good, ‘Mega. So good to me. Come for your Alpha, that’s it. ”

“ _Alpha,”_ you keened loudly, legs weak and shaking as you came. Your vision whited out from the mind numbing pleasure, electricity running through your veins as if you were connected to a live wire.

“God, _fuck,_ ” he groaned, head lolling back as his knot swelled and locked inside you, warmth exploding in you as he came. He wrapped an arm around your waist and rolled over, settling you comfortably in his lap as you waited for his knot to deflate.

You leaned your head back against his shoulder, pressing a messy kiss to the corner of his lips. “Love you,” you whispered, kissing him chastely on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him, tracing random patterns against the bare skin of your stomach. “Love you too.”

You smiled and rested your hands atop his own, turning your head so you were nestled beneath his chin and breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. He pressed a lingering kiss to your forehead, humming a random tune softly to himself. 

Eventually, his knot died down enough that he was able to pull out, your combined fluids gushing out of you and staining the already ruined sheets. (You’d have to clean those later, darn).

You crawled off his lap and rolled out of bed. Standing to your feet and saying sultrily,“I’m going to take a shower,” before turning to leave the room. Fully expecting him to follow after you.

“Oh, okay,” he shrugged, settling back against the blankets obliviously. You raised a brow and fixed him with an unimpressed look, beckoning for him to follow you. “Oh, _oh._ Yeah, of course,” he realized belatedly. Hurriedly stumbling off of the bed and rushing after you, blushing adorably as he caught up.

You grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping inside. He climbed in after you, pressing his chest against your back and standing beneath the spray, wrapping his arms low around your waist and pulling you to him. Water cascaded over the two of you like stones at the bottom of a waterfall, warm and peaceful (and unbelievably hard, in some cases). You closed your eyes and relaxed in Bucky’s arms, leaning back against him and letting the water run down your face.

Bucky grabbed the scented soap from the shower shelf. Gently running the bar up and down your side, scrubbing away the layers of sweat and grime that had accumulated over the past few hours. The spray of water accentuated his chiseled jaw and hard muscles, making him look like a marble statue. Forever immortalized in stone and memory.

You slowly turned around in his arms until you were facing him. Taking the soap out of his hands and placing it back on the shelf, resting your hands on the muscled planes of his shoulders. “This okay?” you whispered, hand skipping down his chest and tracing the curves of his muscles, inching towards his throbbing erection.

“Yeah,” he breathed, staring dumbly at your hand as it wrapped around his cock. Water ran in rivulets down his chest, droplets beading around his hardened cock and giving it a glossy sheen.

You gave his cock a quick pump, enjoying how his muscles twitched and bunched. His face relaxing and tensing up at the same time, a strange contrast that was so unbelievably hot. Slowly, you twisted your hand from base to head, circling the tip with your thumb and smearing the glistening bead of precome across his skin.

Bucky’s breathing grew unsteady as you continued your ministrations at an even pace. Head falling forward to rest against your shoulder. “God, fuck, ‘m close. ‘M close,” he murmured into your skin in warning. His shoulders tensed as he violently came, knot expanding uselessly with nothing to lock into.

You quickly rinsed your hand under the spray. Sliding your hand around the nape of his neck and pulling him close, swaying gently side to side as the water pounded against your back. You gently stroked the back of his neck, tugging teasingly at his hair and smirking at the soft moans it elicited. (That was something to explore more later).

Very slowly, Bucky’s metal hand skated down your side. Worshipping your body like it was something divine, murmuring words of praise as his hand moved lower and lower, dipping between your thighs and giving your folds an exploratory swipe. Your breathy moan was motivation enough for him to continue, and so he slowly eased a finger in, your abundance of slick soaking the metal digit almost immediately.

He slipped in another finger, then another. The burning stretch made your knees weak, the cold and unyielding metal of his prosthetic making you shiver. He expertly pulled back the hood of your clit and stroked, fingers moving in delicious circling motions that made your head go fuzzy and light. You were putty in his hands, mewling and whimpering shamelessly as you bucked your hips against his hand.

You were so distracted by his fingers that you didn’t even realize you were no longer beneath the water. That is, until he pulled away his fingers and replaced them with the high pressure stream of the showerhead.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” you screamed, mouth agape as the hot water pulsed against you, soon joined by Bucky’s fingers stroking at your clit. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. _Please._ ” 

He trailed kisses down your neck to the hollow of your throat, licking and sucking across your collarbone to mark you as his. He wrapped his lips around your bond mark, bit down and growled, “ _mine._ ”

“Yes!” you shouted, eyes rolling and eyelids fluttering as you came, “yours. Your Omega.”

“Mine,” he reiterated. Emboldened by your words, he grabbed you by the thighs and hoisted you up, pushing you against the wall and easily sliding home. As if you were made for each other.

You shrieked as he entered you, uncomfortably overstimulated yet feeling so damn _good._ You wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his shoulders, throwing your head back in pure ecstasy. You slid up and down the wet tile with each thrust, trusting Bucky to keep you safe as he fucked you into the wall. His fingers worked at your painfully throbbing clit, rubbing and stroking even as it grew numb from stimulation.

Everything was pleasurable and hazy, as if you were floating on a cloud of warmth and tingling electricity. A spring wound up inside you, a rubber band stretched to its limits, a volcano prepared to explode. Before you knew it, you had both came, his knot locking the two of you together once again.

You were half aware of him turning off the water, of him wrapping a towel around both of your shoulders and carrying you back to bed. Laying you down on the sheets and tucking your head against his chest, arms curled protectively around you as he hummed soothingly into your ear.

“That was only day one,” he smirked amorously. You smacked his chest tiredly in reproach before falling asleep, warm and sated in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
